


Modern Day Sacrifices

by kkscatnip (autohaptic)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: smut_fest, Cunnilingus, Dragons, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Knotting Dildos, Mild Painplay, Shapeshifting, Showers, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/kkscatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's just a myth, Tabby. Don't tell me you're that naïve."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Day Sacrifices

"Sam," Mona gasps, rolling her shoulders and raising her head to look down at me.

I'm unwilling to stop sucking her clitoris just to smile at her, but I hope that she can see the smile in my eyes. Tabby seems to notice it pretty well, if the way she grins is anything to go by. She slides her knee under Mona's head so that Mona can keep looking down at me, reaching down at the same time to take a handful of Mona's mound and _yank_.

Mona gasps harder, body trembling, even down to her labia, her vagina; I thrust my tongue inside of her to feel it, that little shiver that means we're doing just right by her this afternoon. Tonight, what is going to happen will happen, but for the afternoon, she's ours and no one and nothing can take her away.

Tabby lets go of Mona's mound and cups her hand around my head instead, grinding my face against Mona's cunt. I can't breathe, can't do anything but fuck her with my tongue, in and out and that taste, that wonderful Mona-taste is the only thing in my head.

Okay, maybe there's a little room for Tabby and the way her fingers dig in and the fierce grin on her face. "You like that, don't you, Samantha?"

I nod the best I can, and Mona whimpers at the motion. I do it again, tilting my chin inward so I can take a breath and then licking inside of her again, nipping at her labia, closing my eyes and savoring every bit of her that I can.

What is going to happen will happen, but until then...

"You fucking love having trouble breathing because your face is buried in Mona's cunt, her _delicious_ cunt."

Again, I nod, closing my eyes and letting Tabby's voice flow through me. It's low, has that raw sex-quality.

"I bet it tastes fucking amazing, all salt and sweet, and a little bit of sweat too."

No, I think, groaning against Mona. I don't like sweat; I don't like dirtiness, but I love Mona, I love this, I love Tabby. I slide my hands under Mona's legs and pull her hips against my face as soon as Tabby lets go of my head. I like the pressure, like, fuck, all of it.

"You don't want to like the taste of sweat--such a goddamn clean freak, Sammy--but you know you do. It's making you throb, isn't it? If I stuck my fingers between your legs you'd be _soaked_ from the taste of Mona's cunt-sweat."

I squeeze my eyes shut, shame making my cheeks flame as I keep going at Mona, keep licking and sucking and biting and letting the sounds Mona makes in return wash through me. The taste does appeal, it _does_ get me going, that extra-salty Mona-taste.

It's just--oh god, I think, giving a little groan against Mona's flesh as Tabby makes good on her thinly veiled threat and grabs my leg, pulls me sideways on the bed so that she can slide her fingers between my legs. They're cold compared to all the heat there, and I love the sight of Tabby's tall body all stretched out, knee still beneath Mona's head, one hand on the bed and the other--

"Please," I moan, or try to moan, but know that it comes out garbled. Don't care. I pull Mona against me, closer, and she shivers again inside and out, so I take her clit into my mouth and suck _hard_.

Mona arches, whining; Tabby's long, long fingers rub my clit, not hard enough to do more than make me jerk a little. She presses harder and I'm caught, eyes rolling back, body going lax before I just squirm and suck and Mona and me both make sounds, high and low.

"Tab--" Mona tries, her voice breathy. One of her hands finds Tabby's on the bed and she squeezes.

I whimper; Tabby's slipping the tips of her fingers inside of me while she rubs my clit with the heel of her hand.

"Fingers?" Tabby asks, looking at Mona.

Mona's nod is only a little frantic. "I need--inside--please. Please."

Tabby's gaze turns to me and I feel my heart skip a few beats; I lean back a little to stare at her in return and all I can feel is Mona's cunt-juice all over my face. It's heavy, sticky when I touch it, rub it toward my mouth and suck my fingers clean of the delicious salty-sweetness.

"Do it," Tabby says, low. "Put your fingers in her, Sam. Fuck her, make her feel you, feel you inside of her, make her scream and I might let you come. Might."

I shuddered, shoulders hunching, head hanging, forehead on Mona's gorgeous dark mound. Shifting, I can smell it, smell the girl-come and that heavy musk and the smell that I know is Mona, nothing but Mona. "Yes, mistress," I say, and suck two fingers into my mouth, looking up at Mona, catching her dark eyes and smiling around my fingers.

She smiles back and rocks her hips, plea as clear on her face as it is in the motion of her body. I love it, love her, and can't do anything but just push my fingers inside of her.

Mona's hot, and she clenches all around me. Not tall, our Mona, built small-framed but I like it just as much as I like Tabby's endless legs, just as much--

Tabby pushes two fingers inside of me, and my eyes roll back, mouth falling open as I groan helplessly. "Fuck yes," she hisses, not hesitating like me once her fingers are inside. Thrusting, twisting, _distracting_. "I can just feel how hot you are for this, Sam. Feel your cunt just squeezing me, you need to--ah, one leg up, just like that. _Good_ girl, good Sam." She uses the new vantage point to drill into me, and my fingers inside of Mona still completely, head falling forward again against Mona's mound.

I pant, trying so very hard to keep up, to curl my fingers inside Mona and pay attention to Mona, but there's Tabby, Tabby, Tabby.

She grabs one of Mona's little tits and squeezes, making Mona arch, and I return to flicking my tongue back and forth over her clit, stopping to taste every so often. I'm in no way coordinated enough to make the motion of my fingers match the motion of my tongue, but Tabby rubs and squeezes and pinches Mona's breasts with the same rhythm she uses inside of me.

It's intoxicating to watch that, and I forget my duty again, lost in pleasure and--

Tabby's leaning forward, biting my prominent nipple, and I'm shuddering, moaning, clutching Mona with one hand and fucking her with the other. Keep fucking her, I tell myself. Don't stop.

"Please," Mona begs, like she can read my mind. "Please, keep going, Sam, please, I need, I need--"

Need it all, I think as Tabby's fingers twist, as her mouth sucks, as she hums her pleasure at torturing me. Us. Mona and me.

I find a rhythm somehow, forcing myself to concentrate on it, to not care so much about the way Tabby's kissing and biting down my torso, scraping her teeth on my hipbone, oh _god_ that feels so nice, so wonderful.

Mona. She's shuddering, clutching at my hair, pressing my face against her cunt. I can't breathe in anything but her smell, can't see anything but this, her spread out before me. Not looking at Tabby, just at Mona, as her sounds get up higher and higher and her cunt goes tighter and tighter.

"Fuck yes," Tabby says. "Gorgeous."

It's that sound, the schick-schick and squelch of how fucking wet she is, that makes me shudder, that will get stored up in my wank bank. Her juice splashes on my face, and I take a break from sucking her clit to shove my tongue into her along with my fingers, groaning at the taste, groaning at the evidence of Mona's pleasure. It's messy and full of bacteria and I love it anyway, love her, can't stop even though I can feel my fingers cramping, feel my wrist cramping.

I lean up on my elbows and grab my wrist with my other hand, using both hands to fuck her now, curling and fucking and it's so tight, it's getting harder, wetter, tighter. Better.

"Keep going," Tabby says, voice only barely making it an order; she's just as lost in Mona's imminent orgasm as I am.

(But she hasn't stopped moving her fingers. Won't stop until I come. The knowledge sits at the back of my skull like a threat, like a promise.)

I follow the order. Keep going, both hands, panting with the effort, still leaning down and sucking Mona's clit, licking even if my tongue is getting tired too. I don't care how much it takes to make her come; it'll be worth it. It's always worth it, and her shudders and moans say she's not far now.

Tabby's breath against my inner thigh makes me whimper. "That's it, that's it, Sam."

And the tightness of her says that, too, says that I've pushed her to the edge and she's teetering now, needs just a little more, just--a little more--

"Come for us, Mona."

Mona screams. She doesn't always, but she does this time, screams and clenches impossibly tight around my fingers, thighs shaking, her hand gripping my hair. She trembles around me after the clench, her inner muscles just--amazing--and I don't stop fucking her with my fingers, either.

"Holy _shit_ , that's nice," Tabby says, low and growly, motion of her fingers pausing. "Mona, you're such a good girl, our good girl."

I keep going right through the orgasm, watching her gush all over me, all over the bed, leaning down and lapping it up. It's fucking delicious, amazing, and it feels like just, straight to my brain, this wonderful jolt.

And Tabby starts moving her fingers again. I moan brokenly, head falling forward against Mona's mound again. Gasping for air only makes me dizzy from the thick, delicious scent of cunt, my own juice joining the smell of Mona's when I pull my head back for a proper breath.

My fingers are still inside of Mona, I realize, when Mona tries to move. She whimpers and clenches and I pull my fingers out quickly. They're pruney and I suck them anyway, because I know Tabby will make me do it if I don't.

"What a good girl our Sammy is," Tabby purrs. "I bet she's a good enough girl that I can make her come without touching her clit. What do you think, Mona?"

This time when I bury my face, it's against the Mona-soaked quilt. Mona's moved down next to me, panting, recovering, but also playing with my nipples. Rubbing and squeezing and pinching.

"I bet you can," Mona says. She sounds breathier than usual, which makes sense but makes me throb.

Tabby laughs. "Oh, you like the sound of that, do you, Sam? What was it--the way she sounds? Fucked out from your fingers?"

Yes, I think, moaning against the damp quilt.

"Mmm. So that's it. Help me get her away from the edge, Mona?" And then there are hands moving me, pulling me toward the middle, and rolling me onto my back. "Ah-ah," Tabby says when I try to cover my face with one arm. "We want to see you cry for this, Sam."

It happens every time Tabby makes me beg: I cry. I don't even know why, it just--happens. I hate it, but Tabby loves to see it so I've learned to hate it less.

"Mmm." Tabby twists her fingers, presses them right against my cervix, making that good-bad-good feeling curl in the pit of my stomach. "So beg us to let you come. Be specific, and remember: we're not going to touch your clit."

"Please," I say, my breath the right side of unsteady. The side where it's only barely unsteady, like maybe it could be steady if they stopped. Not that I want them to; Mona's the best at nipple play, the best, and I'm arching into her touch even as I say please.

I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes and close them, turning my face away.

"Nope, gotta keep those baby blues open for us, Sam. We're not gonna let you be shy tonight."

It feels like torture to open my eyes, and I have to gasp in a few shaky breaths before I can steady myself. I find Mona's leg with one hand and grip it, and it feels like safety.

"Beg, Sam," Mona says, almost whispering the words. "We want to hear you; you always sound so good. So desperate. It's beautiful."

My cheeks have got to be on fire, absolutely burning up. I whimper and want to close my eyes again, but Tabby finds my other hand and squeezes it and I take a few breaths and think, I can do this. I can do it. "Please make me come," I say softly.

"Good girl," Tabby says at the same time that Mona says, "Keep going."

"Please--please keep fucking me with your fingers. Please, please. It feels so--" and I cut off into a moan as Tabby twists and renews the vigor of her fucking. I can feel myself trembling around her fingers, feel the pleasure building at the base of my spine.

"God, so gorgeous," Mona whispers before taking one of my nipples in her mouth.

"Please!" I shout, tears beginning to stream down my face. I look at Tabby, catch her eyes, and she nods at me. Keep going. Good girl. My breath is so shaky, but I continue. "I, I want to come so bad. I want--Mona, I want, just, just like that, and maybe--maybe some biti--" I groan as she fulfills my request without me having to even finish it. "--oh _God_ , yes, please, just like--" and Tabby twists her fingers, then rubs right against my g-spot, and keeps that same thing up. Twist-rub-thrust, twist-rub-thrust. Over and over.

Mona bites again, my other nipple this time, teeth scraping skin and I can feel her breath against my breast, the heatedness and the way that she just... yes, yes, yes, I think, and then realize that I should be saying it too.

"Yes, yes, please, yes, I need--I need--" But I don't even know what I need.

Tabby and Mona know, though, and I think maybe I do too; I'm beginning to. I need the pleasure that's mounting to crest, I need some relief, I need to come. I need it all and can't stop crying, though they're not bad tears, never bad, especially when Mona starts licking them off my face.

She's still occupying both my nipples with her hands, rolling and pressing and pinching and it's on one of those pinches that I feel it coming, like sitting in the ocean and watching a huge wave coming right for me.

It crashes right over me just as Tabby begins to speed up and I clench down, gasping, moaning, both hands squeezing them so hard. So _hard_. I lose myself for a few moments in all the pleasure, in them looking down at me, in all of this, and end up sighing in the aftermath, shaking and buzzing and feeling like I just got knocked down by the mother of all waves.

I miss the ocean, but tomorrow Mona and I... 

Bad idea, thinking about it, but I can't stop myself.

I start crying for real. Not just begging-crying, but real crying with gasping and pitifulness and Tabby and Mona stretch out on either side of me and sandwich me between them.

"Shhh, shhh," Mona says, petting my sides, as Tabby rubs her hand back and forth over my hip. "It's okay, Sammy. It's okay. It's okay."

"No it's _not_ ," I say, my voice breaking horribly. "We're--Mona--we're sacrifices and we'll _die_ , because that's what sacrifices _do_."

Tabby huffs a little laugh, nuzzling the back of my neck--short hair makes it easy. "They don't, though. Dragons don't kill sacrifices; dragons _breed_ with sacrifices."

"What?" I ask, not believing it, not one bit. How would Tabby even know? She was new in the city, only came here a year ago.

"Dragons can be shape-shifters," Tabby says slowly, like explaining to a child, like she's not the one who needs explaining.

I sniff, wiping my nose with the back of one hand and then wiping that on the bed, above my head, where I won't lay in it. I'm still crying a little, but Tabby's mostly shocked me out of it. "That--that's just a myth, Tabby. Don't tell me you're that naïve."

She laughs, but not low and sultry. More like genuine amusement, sitting up and standing on the bed, looking down at us with her hands on her hips. "Watch," she says, and then she... twists. I don't know how else to describe it, except that she blurs and twists and one minute she's Tabby and the next she has a gorgeous amber-colored tail and wings and these teeth that should make me afraid but just don't, because she's still _Tabby_.

Shape-shifters. Right. I know my mouth is on the floor; I find it hard to care. A glance at Mona shows that her mouth is doing the same damn thing.

"So..." I begin, but don't even know where to take it.

"You're a dragon," Mona says slowly, like she needs to hear Tabby say it to believe it.

"A halfie, actually," Tabby says brightly, and kneels on the bed. I realize that her hands and feet are clawed now, and she has patches of scales all over her body. Sitting up, I touch the patch in the middle of her chest and find it surprisingly soft, like a snake's skin. Not as soft when I rub against the grain of the scales, but I'm so full of wonder that I just--can't be afraid.

This is Tabby. Same Tabby as always, same smell, same grin, same twinkle in her eyes. Just... half-dragon. "Do you..."

Mona finishes the thought I couldn't bring myself to voice: "Do you turn all the way?"

Tabby shrugs, bowing her head a little, and I realize that her ears are now more like ear-fins and there are four nubby little horns peeking through her hair just above her temples. "I can, but not here. I'm not that big, but it'd be uncomfortable, and I'm always a little bird-brained right after I shift all the way."

So she'd freak out and... right, that wouldn't be good. I swallow and look at Mona, whose eyes are full of wonder. "So--so we won't die?" Her voice broke.

Mine would've, too. I can't even bring myself to talk, just looking back to Tabby for an answer. I can hardly breathe.

"No. You're too valuable for us to let you die."

"Too... valuable?" Mona asks, sitting up now too, touching a patch of scales on Tabby's forearm.

Tabby leans forward and kisses me on the cheek, then Mona, then brings both our hands down to her crotch. "We're--opposite sex, when we shift fully." She's not shifted fully, of course, so she's still got a vulva and labia and a lovely clitoris. "I'm small enough to mate with humans, and if there's no mating with humans, there's no shifting, so... we try to do that."

It... it's too much. I smile uncomfortably and shift backward, pulling my hand, my whole self, away from Tabby. "I can't--not right now," I say, voice shaky. It's unreal. All of this is so unreal.

Not unwelcome, but it's a lot to digest. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Let me come with you," Mona says, quickly.

I shake my head, though. I need some alone time. "Give me ten minutes and then you can both come, okay?" And I'll just have to pray that Tabby's back in human form by then, though I don't have the guts to ask for it.

\---

The shower feels divine. Tabby likes to poke fun at me for enjoying them so much, for enjoying being clean, but there isn't anything that will make me feel better than sticking my head under a shower head, turning it on as hot as it will go, and just letting the water warm up bit by bit as it washes everything away.

I feel almost back to my old self, or at least a semblance of it, by the time the water temperature reaches scorching hot. I turn it down a little, angle the shower head against the wall, and lean with my back to the wall and my face to the spray.

If I hadn't given them a time period, I would've had no idea how long it took them to come see me. As it is, it feels like way longer than ten minutes; I'm almost ready to get out and tell them they can come join me by the time Mona pokes her head in.

Tabby follows Mona into the bathroom still in half-dragon form. My breath catches, and I freeze up for a moment, but it passes when Mona crawls in the shower to join me. It'll be barely big enough for the three of us, the same as usual, and it feels downright weird to feel Tabby's tail resting against the back of my ankles, but I smile anyway.

"Time to clean up?" Tabby asks, lisping around her teeth a little. She doesn't smile but I can see the smile in her eyes and hear it in her voice as she grabs the bath pouf and the body wash. It's the kind that she bought for me, expensive jasmine-scented stuff that gets made in small batches by someone who she knows.

Probably a dragon, I'm thinking now, and decide to ask.

Tabby nods, looking pleased. "Yes, we tend to... we like to be self-sufficient, and body wash is one small way to do it."

Makes sense, and plus it smells nice. I inhale deeply, and shuffle my way out from under the spray so that Tabby and Mona can wash me. Tabby runs the soapy pouf all over and Mona's hands come behind it, rubbing the soap over my back in slow motions.

It feels divine, and I tip my head back, trying very hard to not pay attention to how different it feels when Tabby joins in. Her hands are slightly tougher, like they're more calloused than usual, but they're still the same hands that know how to massage my abdomen, how to spread the soap around. And she's still the same size when I lean against her, still the same smell even though her voice is a little bit deeper when she says, "Lower?"

"Yeah," I say, widening my stance a little so she can get me clean everywhere. Mona laughs a little, behind me, rubbing my back, my shoulders, her touch slick with soap.

Tabby sinks to her knees with her usual grace and proceeds to clean me. She always starts at the bottom, and Mona helps me lift one foot and then the other. After that she cleans my calves, knees, thighs, and spreads my labia apart before giving me a quick lick and then sliding soapy fingers into me just a little and then all over.

I gasp, clit throbbing at finally being touched, and she gives me this devilish grin that's made even more devilish by those teeth. Carefully, I reach down, touching her nubby little horns. All four are the same size, maybe an inch or two tall and half an inch wide, two on the right and two on the left. They feel like fingernails, and when I ask Tabby if she can feel it, she shakes her head. "Just dead skin, Sammy."

And she slides her fingers back, to the cleft of my ass, and for long moments I can't talk. Can't think about anything but the way she's teasing, hinting at what she could do if I'd let her. If I'd had time to clean myself first, I would, too, but I can't--I can't stand the idea of being dirty when she messes with my ass, and she knows it.

"That's our girl," Mona says, and laughs happily, wrapping her arms around my waist; her breasts press against my back, round and full. "Wanting it so bad and denying yourself."

I blush horribly, ducking my head, and Tabby gives a low little chuckle. "It's not _bad_ , Sam. We like it."

"Just a little," Mona adds, and bites my ear.

I shiver in Mona's grip, leaning back against her a little as Tabby stands and shifts until she can reach the shower head, detaching it carefully and turning it on a lighter spray. "Ready?"

"Yes," I whisper, and close my eyes, trying not to spread my legs too much just yet. Tabby always starts rising at the top. I shiver at the first touch of the water--I'd cooled off a little, and it feels warm again. Mona lets go of me with one hand and adjusts it cooler, and then Tabby continues washing.

They know how to do it, how to make me feel fantastic from just rinsing off soap. Mona whispers in my ear about how good I look, how clean, and Tabby rinses me from head to toe, not getting me as good as she can in my crotch area but--she'll come back to that.

And she does, kneeling in the shower and spreading me and spraying and spraying. The softer spray feels nice, and it's not too hot, and I find myself working my hips by the time she's done, moaning softly at the loss of the warm spray.

"Do you think she needs another orgasm?" Tabby asks.

I open my eyes in time to see the grin that looks vicious but isn't. I tense up without meaning to, and Mona hums behind me. "I don't know, she's not really _clean_ yet, is she? I mean her hair and her face. You know my come got everywhere--it always does. And if we made her come we'd just have to wash her again, anyway. That'd be awful."

"Tease," I say, meaning it so, so much.

"Possibly," Mona drawls, and bites the side of my neck. "Then again, Tabby hasn't gotten a single orgasm yet. Maybe you should be on your knees eating her, finding out if changing makes her taste different. Or react different. I bet those wings are sensitive."

There's not enough room in the shower, though. The part of me that isn't frightened--that hasn't spent my entire life being frightened of dragons the way we're supposed to be--is curious, fascinated, and wants to know just as badly as the other half wants to run away.

"Bed?" I ask, and Tabby nods, so I find it in me to say, "I want--I want to... with the strap-on."

Tabby just nods again. She replaces the shower head in its slot and turns off the water, both at the same time, and the three of us drip our way back to the bed. Not that it's far. 

"Kiss her," Mona whispers in my ear, giving it a quick nip and pushing me lightly in Tabby's direction. 

She's kneeling on the bed, legs far enough apart for me to reach down and feel that she's even a little scaly down there, and her labia are smaller, her clit bigger. Her anus is much the same, but softer, somehow. I press my lips to her as I press a finger just at her ass, not going inside, and instead of kissing she shivers and moans. 

"It's, ah--" she gasps, shaking her head, gripping my arm with one hand. 

I want to sit back in wonder at this, at Tabby being so expressive, but I don't want to stop, so I just raise my eyebrows and lean down to move my finger to the back, where Tabby really wants it, and press there instead. She's still wet from the shower.

Tabby's entire body jerks. "It's--a little more sensitive than usual," she says, her voice strained. In a good way, the best way. 

Mona growls playfully and arranges herself behind Tabby, and I feel a lube-slick finger joining my own. We tease her that way for a while, just letting our fingers rub slick circles and press against her tight, tight hole as she moans and clutches at me harder than she ever has before. 

"Are dragon parts really so sensitive?" Mona asks, after not very long. Her voice is muffled; she's probably biting Tabby somewhere. 

"Yes," Tabby says, breathing the word out, arching back against both our hands. "We're--sheathed--scales cover, and it's... not often..." 

She doesn't say what's not often; she moans instead, because Mona's pressing one finger inside of her entrance, inside that tight ring of muscle. Tabby leans forward against me, pressing back and back, and Mona gives me a little nod over Tabby's shoulder.

Right. That is what we'd agreed for me to do. I nuzzle her face and kiss her gently and then climb off of the bed, heading over to the bottom drawer of the little dresser where all three of us keep our toys. Tabby's favorite to be fucked with is one of the super-expensive specialty dildos, this one shaped like a dragon cock. I'm not even sure what kind of dragon--there _are_ different species, after all--but it's ribbed all the way down, and has a knot. 

I wonder for a moment if Tabby's other form has a knot. If it'll hurt, if... if she'll hold us close until the knot goes down. But then she whimpers and I find myself shaking with urgency to get back up on the bed and help Mona stretch her enough for the knot to hurt as little as possible. 

The tail gets in the way a little--of course, tails wouldn't work real well in the human world, but it's a glorious process, and Mona and I are pretty practiced at prepping Tabby by now. Mona loves that first part, when Tabby's so tight and it's just one finger, so I always let her have it. I use the time to work the dildo into a harness and put it on and put a condom on it and everything, and by the time I'm done with that Mona's grinning at me and nodding. 

Slicking my fingers up feels like coming home in a way. Feels right, something I'll always want to do, and the low moan Tabby gives when I push my finger in alongside Mona's is--I'll never tire of it, I don't think. It'll never stop being hot, and I'll never stop wanting to make Tabby make that noise as often as possible. 

"Please, don't--not so much _time_ ," Tabby says, most definitely begging. I bite one side of her ass and Mona bites the other. 

Mona says, "We have to take our time or you'll be walking funny for a few days." 

"No," Tabby says, growling it low and dangerous. "No, the shifting--it won't--it _heals_." 

And that nicely explains why Tabby has always seemed to heal so fast. I remember the cut she got making dinner two months ago that was there one day and almost healed to nothing the next. But--no, not thinking about that now.

Now I'm going to think about our fingers inside of her and the fact that we _can_ hurt her and it'll heal when she shifts. "Do you think?" I ask Mona, not comfortable taking lead. 

She shrugs. "It's her ass." 

It is, which settles the question, I guess. I pull my finger out and press a kiss against the small of Tabby's back; Mona hands me one of the wet wipes we keep near the bed just for me, and I wipe off my finger and then set to covering the dildo with enough lube that this won't hurt _too_ much. We don't even have to try for getting the whole knot in at first, even. 

It would be so much easier if the knot on the dildo grew and shrank, but I guess the technology for that just doesn't exist yet. Or just hasn't been applied to dildos, anyway,

Tabby settles in the middle of the bed with her hands on the headboard--she's broad-shouldered enough to reach both posts at once and hold on tight--and her tail swept out of the way. It feels both different and the same with the tail. 

The same resistance as ever, the same _Tabby_ underneath me shivering and shuddering, but different with the thin tail curling around my waist, not pulling or pushing but just--there. It's soft, though, the scales are so soft. Mona strokes it as I press in and in, up until the knot, pausing there. 

"Fuck," Tabby gasps, her grip on the bedposts white-knuckled, even though she's still pushing back against me. She rests her forehead against the headboard for a moment. "Fuck, Mona--ah--can you--"

One of Mona's hands slides around to the front of Tabby, and Tabby positively shudders and melts back against me as soon as it does. 

"Yeah," she moans, breathlessly happy. "Ah, Gods, yeah, that's--perfect, perfect. Sam?" 

"Just making sure you're okay," I say, and grip Tabby's hips, pulling out. She shivers under my touch as I press in again, and it's like that for a few minutes. Her making these muffled noises--probably biting her lip--and me pushing into her, concentrating on not hurting her too much because I know just how little prep she got. 

"More," she says, and I know she's sure about it with the way there's not even a waver in her voice. It's an order. 

I lean down, wrapping my entire arm around her waist and pulling her back against me as I push in, slow, slow. Not too hard. Just steady, push push push and then rest, let it slide out as much as it wants to, and push push push inside again. 

It's pretty much the only way to get the knot in without spending a half-hour prepping, and it's made better by the way Tabby moans, presses back and shakes, and I can feel her tail tensing every so often. I learn to use it as one of the signs that I need to let up, and by the time I finally figure that out the knot's about halfway in every time. We only need to get to the widest point and the rest is--

" _Fuck_ ," Tabby growls, low and long, as the knot slides inside of her. All of it. She swallows audibly and groans and her tail goes tense around me. 

The sound of Mona's hand on her clit is absolutely--it makes my mouth water. Makes me want to taste. _Does_ half-dragon come taste different? 

"Good?" I ask, the word muffled a little with the way my face is pressed against Tabby's back. 

Tabby moans and rolls her hips, but underneath me she's shaking finely, grip still white-knuckled on the bedposts, wood creaking a little. 

I open my mouth to tell her to let up some, but then think: we are sacrifices. What does it matter if we destroy our room on our last night in this town? I know that my smile is fierce, and I slide both hands up to cup Tabby's breasts as I rock in and out of her, tiny movements. 

"Tabby, your clit--" Mona says, and I feel a hand on one of mine, guiding my fingers down, making me curl a fist against the protrusion, the long nub that is Tabby's... clit? 

"'s normal," Tabby gasps, and trembles hader. "Very--sensiti--" A sharp cry and a choked sound, and then Tabby's begging, "Stop, stop, stop," frantically, her entire form tensing under me. 

We do. I let go of her breast and clit; Mona's fingers splay over Tabby's heaving abdomen and I press my hand over hers. My cunt throbs at the sheer--Tabby's never like this, never... so vocal, so shaky, so needy. But I guess if human senses are as dulled as she said... 

I kiss the middle of Tabby's back, let my other hand come down to rest at the base of her tail, petting lightly. 

Tabby just pants helplessly, still shuddering, shaking. "Can't. Too--too." She hums and rolls her head, and Mona shifts up and kisses her. Tabby makes beautiful, amazing noises into it, noises that make me grind into her, rotate my hips in the little circles Tabby likes so much. "Fuck, Sam, I can't, I can't. I _can't_." 

It's a little bit flooring to hear her say it, to hear the tremble and the way it feels like she's just hanging on. "You can't what?" 

"I can't lose it," she whispers, and then says it again, louder. "I can't." 

"Why?" Mona asks, more curiously than I would've. I want to dig my fingers into Tabby's hair and make her tell me about all the secrets she's hidden from us. All the things she's done to protect us. 

"I'll shift," she says, the words a sigh. She leans her head forward against Mona's hand, against the crook of Mona's neck.

Mona looks at me over Tabby's shoulder. 

I shrug. Tabby did say she tends to go bird-brain when she firsts shifts, but she's pretty damn far into bird-brain already, as far as I can tell. Suddenly, I realize that the tremors are her trying to hold on, trying to keep from shifting, as a strong one runs through Tabby's body.

"We can take it," I say, and Mona nods her agreement. "Yes, Tabs. We--you won't hurt us." 

"Not on _purpose_ ," she says, and gives a low growl that makes the fight-or-flight part of my brain perk up. 

"Let us," Mona murmurs, and rubs her hand over Tabby's chest. I keep mine over hers, adding my silent agreement there and leaning down again to press a kiss, and then my face, against Tabby's back. "Please. We'll be fine. We want to--to see." 

"You're both _nuts_ ," Tabby hisses, but pushes back against me, back against my strap-on inside of her. Her hand finds both of ours and she holds our hands between hers, gripping but not harshly.

"We were going to die," Mona says in a voice that's far more sensible than I feel. "You _saved_ us. We can--we can handle it. Please, Tabby."

Her grip on our hands tightens for a moment and a strong shudder goes through Tabby. She moans brokenly, shaking her head and just. Holding on so tight. 

"Please," I murmur. 

Tabby's laugh is short, sharp, and followed by a whimper. "You're not--not going to let it go, are you? Fuck. Well--don't. Don't say I didn't warn you." 

Is that a _go_? I wonder, and rock my hips experimentally. The knot slides out of Tabby, and I thrust it back inside; she whimpers louder. 

"Yes," Mona whispers, soft but still excited. "Just like that, Sam." 

Right. No different than any other time, except it is. I pull Tabby's hips toward mine with my free hand, thrusting a little harder. It's getting easier and easier to push back inside, and Tabby--Tabby wants this so bad that it doesn't take two thrusts to make her start groaning, and begging. "Play with my clit, Mona. Fuck, don't--don't put your fingers inside me, just--play with it--plea--" but she cuts off and goes tense, rocking back against me hard. 

"Fuck, you're so hot," Mona whispers. "Give it to us, Tabby. Let go." 

Tabby holds our hands tighter, rocking back to meet my thrusts and holding the rest of her body completely rigid, completely--oh, it's perfect, the only thing I mourn is the fact that I can't see her face, can't watch her features contort into ecstasy as the moan's pitch goes higher and higher and her body tenses up more and more. 

"S-sam, fuck, ah, Mona, I--I'm--gonna--" 

She does, throwing her head back and _screaming_ , only halfway through it becomes a roar and Tabby's abruptly a lot larger, taking up most of the bed and--wow, she's big, but she's so--so beautiful. Barrel-chested like a giant greyhound, long legs and proportional wings. I can't help touching those gorgeous amber scales, splotched here and there with sand-colored dots. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. 

And then she's human again, long-boned and shaking, leaning back against me. I wrap both arms around her and hug her, and Mona crawls back over and does the same.

Tabby just pants, completely wrecked. The sweat on my skin is beginning to dry when she finally brings her hand up, cups it around the back of my neck. Cups her other around the back of Mona's. "You guys..." 

"Yes?" I ask, delighted at the way she sounds. We've never made her come this hard before, never. 

But Tabby just sighs and then laughs. Delighted, happy, free. I realize in that moment that she's never been able to be herself with us, never been able to let us see the real Tabby. 

Her words are the same old Tabby we know and love, though: "We're bringing your dildo collection with us. Just for the record."


End file.
